The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear with grooves and a method of making the article.
Another commonly owned application to Miner, U.S. patent publication number 2012/0042541 filed Aug. 20, 2010 (published Feb. 23, 2012), entitled “Article of Footwear with Slots and Method of Making,” hereby referred to as “the slotted sole case,” filed on even date with this application, is incorporated by reference in its entirety. In addition, another commonly owned application to Miner, U.S. patent publication number 2012/0042539, filed Aug. 20, 2010 (published Feb. 23, 2012), entitled “Sole Structure Comprising a Fluid Filled Member with Slots,” filed on even date with this application, is also incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Articles of footwear with slots or grooves are known. Meschter et al. (U.S. patent application publication number 2010/0083535), the entirety of which is incorporated by reference, teaches an article of footwear having an upper decoupled from the sole in a midfoot region. Shaffer teaches lateral and medial recesses that are cut into the side of the sole in the longitudinal direction.
Fergus (U.S. patent application publication number 2009/0071040) teaches a felt sole with improved traction. The felt sole has integral downwardly extending protrusions located over the bottom surface of the felt sole. Fergus teaches that methods for creating the traction pattern can include cutting or laser burning the pattern into one surface of the flat felt sheet.
Campbell (U.S. patent application publication number 2007/0199211) teaches a flexible foot-support structure. Campbell teaches a shoe with an outsole that includes at least two recessed segments extending in a longitudinal direction in the forefoot portion. Campbell teaches that the recessed segments can be provided in the sole structure in any desired manner, such as during a sole member molding process, by a cutting action (e.g. using knives, lasers, etc.), and/or any other manner.
McClaskie (U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,320) teaches a sandal or shoe having an outsole with a sock lining on top of and in direct contact with the outsole for directly contacting a user's foot and a cushion having a thickness between approximately ⅛ and 1½ inches, where the cushion is placed between the outsole and the sock lining. McClaskie teaches a notch, which is any recess, indentation, relief, channel groove, or etching in the side surface of the outsole sufficient to provide clearance for the securing mechanism. McClaskie further teaches that the notch can be formed using machining, molding, grinding, etching or laser cutting.
The related art lacks provisions for enhancing stability, flexibility and fit simultaneously in a sole structure. There is a need for articles that address the limitations of the related art.